


Silver and Green

by genderfluid_pigeon



Series: Nutmas 2017 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I am a dirty birby, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_pigeon/pseuds/genderfluid_pigeon
Summary: Victor has had a stressful week and his boyfriends know how to relax him in the best way they can.





	Silver and Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dophne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/gifts).



Victor sat there, blindfolded and in his full suit for a few minutes. His boyfriends had promised him a promise but had said he needed to wear the blindfold. His hands continued to fidget in front of him as he tried to pass the time. Wiping the sweat off his palms he refused to think bad of his boyfriends. They had been nothing but loyal and understanding of him, even before he had gained the ability to make himself handsome again.

He heard the door open and his head snapped up from it’s previously bowed position. Vainly his eyes tried to see through the silk blindfold. Two sets of footsteps walked in and the door closed. He tilted his head as he heard them walk closer.

“Victor, you can take off the blindfold,” Steven said in his deep commanding voice he knew Victor liked. A shiver ran down his spine as he rushed to obey.

WIth deft movements the knot was undone. Slowly opening his eyes, and thanking the dim light in his quarters, he was surprised at the black cloaks both of them were wearing.

“Please tell me this is more interesting than wearing some old cloak,” Victor drawled with a pointed look at Tony.

As one it seemed the two of them dropped their cloaks to reveal match green and silver dresses, hand tailored to fit each of them. The sleeves were done in older style with puffy sleeves with tight cuffs The top was _very_ tight and _very_ fitted and on Tony and Steven and left nothing to the imagination. Even just looking had his hand twitching to run over their chests.

The wait of the dresses were drawn in wish sashes tied traditionally around them. The bottoms of the dress had _much_ higher slits, almost criminally high, on the thighs. Was currently showing off that very high slit. Victor was in Heaven.

Getting up he motioned both of them closer. Steven walked behind him and hugged him from behind while Tony got the front. Resting his head back against Steven’s shoulders Victor muttered, “Bless you both. I could not ask for better boyfriends.”

“Oh, _Victor_ , if you think this is all you are sorely mistaken,” Tony purred before drawing him into a deep kiss, pressing against him and revealing the real meaning of all of this.

Just then Steven pressed in from behind and Victor’s knees went a bit weak. Almost helplessly he arched into Steven as Tony held him up from the front. A hand, he wasn’t sure exactly whose ghosted over the bulge in his pants and he groaned into the kiss.

Breaking for air he panted and Steven’s hand, he could see the arm snaking down his side now, took a firm grip on him through his suit pants.  His moan had nothing to stop it this time as he relaxed against Steven. ,He bit his lip as he tried to keep the next one in as Steven’s hand began to rub while Tony began unbutton his suit jacket and shirt beneath.

Victor managed to catch Tony’s eye and moaned dramatically and he ground back into Steven who in turn moaned with Tony. Steven buried his face in the crook of Victor’s neck right as finished the buttons on his shirt.

Long fingered hands with beautiful palms spread across his chest and playfully tweaked his nipples.

 

“Fuck,” he swore before his mouth was captured by Steven who was sliding off his clothes while Tony worked on his pants.

Turning to Steven and stepping out of his pants and boxers he desperately clung to Steven. Chuckling Steven placed him on the bed on his back.

Tony circled around the bed to lightly hold Victor’s arms above his head. The hold was loose at best but they had discussed this beforehand many times and Victor didn’t want to break it. He wanted to see what they were doing.

“We’re gonna take care of you tonight, alright sweetheart?” Steven asked.

Victor nodded and helplessly tried to maintain some control by running his hand through his hair. Another hand tangled in his hair and tugged it _just right._ On his stomach his cock jumped and he let loose an absolutely obscene moan.  His back arched as pinpricks of pleasure raced down his spine.

Suddenly his view was obstructed by a _very excited_ Tony as Tony straddled his chest. Holding up a finger Tony raised an eyebrow and Victor gladly opened his mouth. Tony teasing sat the tip of his finger on Victor’s mouth.

Eagerly Victor suckled on it as best he could. His tongue flicked out to get it slick with spit. A hand urged his legs up and apart and he complied. (He was happy he had prepared for something along these lines earlier.)

Tony in earnest put a finger in his mouth. Happily he sucked on it, lathering it with attention from his tongue. A finger circled his entrance before it gave a few testing pushes, the finger absolutely covered in lube. Relaxing himself as best he could at the warning rub on his thigh, he prepared for the initial push.

There was a slight wince but his prep earlier seemed to have done the trick. A rumbling chuckle was his only reply from Steven. Meanwhile, Tony moaned as he gave a particularly good suck to his finger.

Tony finally added a second finger for him to suck on and could he really be blamed if he moved his head up to get a better angle? Apparently he could be because he was tugged back down by his hair which prompted another load groan. Steven began to gently thrust, after adding some more lube. VIctor wanted to roll his eyes but was too focused by the moan Steven let out as hearing Tony’s moan. He gently readied himself to adjust to the thrusting of the finger.

FInally Tony began to scoot up some and lift off him. Settling the front flap of the dress across and above Victor’s face Tony led Victor’s hands to Tony’s thighs so if he needed air he could let Tony know. Victor took a deep breath and tapped Tony’s thigh once, indicating he was ready.

Tony gently pushed in his mouth. Immediately Victor began to suck on the tip and lather attention, knowing the faster he got the full length in the faster he could please Tony. Tony let loose a lewd moan as Steven pushed in a second finger, covered in lube, causing VIctor to release his own moan.

Tony began to thrust gently into his mouth just as Steven began to scissor. Victor would have arched his back in pleasure but knew it would work better if he stayed still. Right as he was getting used to Tony he began thrusting in earnest. Victor tried to relax his jaw and breathe carefully but the sounds Tony was making were slowly driving him crazy.

Without meaning to his hips began to thrust as best they could into the air. A strong hand held him down and smoother slow circles into his skin. He whined, highly undignified of him and only done in the quarters of his room, around Tony who stopped to chuckle at him.

“My, my Victor, need some help there?” Tony hummed innocently.

He hummed around Tony, who was most of the way in his mouth. Tapping out in morse code on Tony’s thigh he said N-E-E-D F-R-I-C-T-I-O-N.

“Awwww Steven, little Victor wants some friction. Think you can give him some?” Tony cooed.

“Mmmmm I don’t see why not. After all he is being such a good boy with opening up to me,” Steven purred.

A hand gripped him and he turned to putty in Steven and Tony’s hands, so to speak. Slow gentle strokes matching the scissoring of the, now three, fingers lubed up inside him had him rocking his hips with the motions.

Tony began thrusting in his mouth again and Victor moaned in ecstasy. He let himself begin to float in the cloud of joy that his boyfriends knew this would make him feel. The movement of his boyfriends paused for a second before they began to work in tandem.

His mind felt like putty being shaped between them. There was a pause from Steven before he slowly pushed himself in. Victor hissed, adjusting to the size and length of Steven like he did every time.  There was a pause where he tapped Tony’s thigh three times, still kind of floating in bliss.

Tony pulled out with a, “Are you okay, Victor?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I’m just letting Steven know he can,” he was cut off by the moan that ballooned from his chest as Steven gently pulled out and thrusted.

“Good?” Steven innocently asked.

“ _God yes_ ,” Victor moaned, his accent slipping in heavily.

Tony let out a bark of laughter before he adjusted himself and said, “Ready, Victor?”

“Only for you, _my love_ ,” Victor purred before relaxing his jaw once again.

This time he payed special attention to make sure Tony was getting the best out of it. He was riding a high and Steven was still thrusting into him and jerking him off.  He would be finishing soon judging by the coil of heat low in his stomach.

His tongue pressed flat to the underside of Tony and was rewarded with a low groan of, “ _Victor_ , amore mio, mi fai impazzire.”

Victor’s eyes sparkled beneath the dress but the sparkle faded when Tony pulled out of his mouth. Biting his lip he felt, and finally _finally_ , saw Steven pick up the pace. Immediately his arms snapped to hold onto the headboard.

Tony was soon occupying his mouth again with his own mouth. The kiss was desperate and needy. Steve’s pace had begun to pick up to the point where the whole bed was rocking.

Victor threw back his head, exposing his neck to Tony (who took full advantage of that) and moaned.

“I’m gonna come inside you and make it feel so good. You though, you have to wait for Tony, don’t you, Victor?” Steven hissed as he continued to pound into Victor.

Victor, who had been momentarily distracted by Tony no doubt leaving marks on his neck, snapped his gaze to Steven and let out a small moan before answering, “God yes, Whatever you say.”

His accent was thick and he knew soon he would be too debauched to be able to speak English but for now he was so thrilled. He felt Tony chuckle against his throat.

With a few final snaps of Steven’s hips he felt Steven come inside him and this time his back did arch in ecstasy. His eyes squeezed shut as he fought off his own orgasm. He took many small breaths and released them quickly, pushing down the urge.

He felt Steven slip out of him and he sighed for the single second he was empty before Tony entered him. Wiggling (very dignified wiggling mind _you_ ) his hips he adjusted himself before he gave a nod to Tony, eyes slits in joy.

Tony started his pace fast and brutal, so unlike him, but he knew Victor enjoyed it. Enjoy it he did. His toes curled and pleasure and he let loose a high whine, coming almost completely off the bed in pleasure.

Gentle large hands pulled his own off the headboard and lifted him up before positioning him on a broad chest he was _intimately_ familiar with. Strong hands held him down to the chest at the waist and he leaned against it knowing what would come next.

“You like that don’t you? Being used like this. You’re just our little whore,” Steven hissed in his ears, his hands leaving large warm spots on his hips.

“You’re just so perfect, Victor. Amazing. Beautiful. God I wish you could yourself the way we do,” Tony praised, his voice tight.

“Dumnezeule, te rog. Am nevoie de asta,” Victor helplessly babbled, “Dă-mi-o, te rog.”

Steven chuckled and victor felt the whole thing vibrate his own body. Turning to Tony he begged with his eyes. Tony groaned and buried himself in Victor one last time before he came.

Victor let out a shout as his all too sensitive dick had two hands wrapped around it and began jerking him off. They knew just what he liked too. All too soon, he was a mess.

His hands clenched tightly around Steven’s shoulders as he begged, “Dă-mi-o, te rog. Dă-mi-o, te rog!”

Tony smiled and said, “Go ahead, Victor.”

With a low groan he came into their hands, arching off Steve’s chest. His high brought him to a cloud where he relaxed all the muscles in his body. Everything felt so nice.

He felt them clean him off (and presumably themselves) before he was tucked beneath his silk sheets. Blindly, without truly looking, he groped for Tony and Steven. He heard some hushed conversation before he was tucked into someone’s naked chest. Judging from the little bit of circular metal he could feel pressing into him it was Tony.

This meant it was Steven who wrapped them both in his arms. Gently, he began to drift off to sleep but not before he heard both of his boyfriends whisper they loved him in Romani. WIth a smile he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Victor, amore mio, mi fai impazzire. >>> Victor, my love, you make me crazy.  
> Dumnezeule, te rog. Am nevoie de asta...Dă-mi-o, te rog >>> God, please. I need that... Give it to me, please


End file.
